Gift For Our Parents
by beby-chan
Summary: "Ayah, Ibu, di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kalian kenapa malah bertengakar?"/ "Maaf,"/"Kami sangat bahagia, benarkan Sasuke-kun?"/ "Eng, tapi..."/ "Heee?"/ "DASAR KAKAK BAKA!" fic for 'fuchaoife' :D Hope U like it : R&R Pleasee? :


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gift For Our Parents by ****Beby-chan**

**#Oneshoot#**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Fic ringan, Canon, OOC (maybe), OC (anaknya SasuSaku), EYD mungkin masih berantakan, typo, datar, alur terlalu cepat mungkin, etc.**  
**Request from fuchaoife. Hope you like it! ^^  
**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..!**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pagi yang cerah di Desa Konoha. Sang surya dengan cahaya hangatnya mulai menyinari warga desa yang akan segera menjalani segala keseharian mereka. Mulai dari para ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus keluarganya, anak-anak yang akan mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menuntut ilmu, orang-orang dewasa yang akan bekerja, sampai para _shinobi _yang akan berangkat menjalankan misi. Tak terkecuali sebuah keluarga kecil disalah satu district desa tersebut. Rumah tradisional khas Jepang sederhana yang begitu asri dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan indah disekitarnya, dan tak lupa sebuah pohon _sakura_ yang telah menggugurkan helaian bunganya.

Dalam rumah tersebut terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah mudanya yang diikat _pony tail _tengah serius bekerja di dapur, daerah kekuasaannya. Haruno Sakura, ah… lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sakura. Dengan cekatan ia mempersiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Nasi panas, lembaran _nori_, potongan ikan bakar juga makanan laut lainnya dan _nato_ -menu sarapan tradisional khas warga Jepang- telah terhidang rapih di atas meja makan.

Merasa semuanya hampir selesai, wanita _pink_ itu atau bisa kita sebut Sakura segera meninggalkan dapur menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menembus tirai yang sedikit tersingkap membuat seorang bocah laki-laki berusia kira-kira dua belas tahun menggeliat kesal dalam tidurnya. Merasa cahaya itu semakin mengganggunya, bocah itu mendudukkan diri di tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap rambut hitam pekatnya, membuat rambut hitam itu semakin terlihat berantakan. Mata _onyx_- bocah itu masih setengah terpejam ketika menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, memunculkan sosok wanita _pink_ yang ia kenal sebagai ibunya.

Sakura tersenyum mendekati anak sulungnya yang terlihat masih mengumpulkan _'nyawa' itu_. "Kau sudah bangun ternyata, Shin-_kun_," duduk di sampingnya kemudian mengusap kepala sang anak dengan sayang, "ayo cepat besiap dan sarapan, bukankah kau ada pertemuan dengan kelompokmu?" Lanjutnya.

Uchiha Shin –nama anak itu- masih dengan mata setengah terpejam memeluk sang ibu dengan manja, "Ibu~ aku masih mengantuk~"

"Hei, kau ini sudah besar, masih saja manja," Sakura menepuk pelan kepala anaknya, "nanti ayahmu marah kalau kau malas seperti ini, ayo cepat bersiap!"

Shin memperhatikan sang ibu yang beranjak membuka tirai dan jendela kamarnya, membuat angin dingin musim gugur menyegarkan kamar yang terasa sedikit pengap itu. "Aku yakin ayah pun masih tidur saat ini." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

Sakura terkikik geli mendapati seringai diwajah putranya. '_Benar-benar mirip Sasuke-kun'_ pikirnya. "Kau salah, Shin-_kun_. Ayahmu sudah bangun sejak dini hari tadi untuk olahraga seperti biasanya, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pulang. Karena itu, tolong kau bangunkan Nao-_chan_ sementara Ibu menyiapkan sarapan yah, kau tidak ingin ayahmu marah karena kalian belum bangun sesiang ini, bukan?"

"Hn. Serahkan padaku, Bu!"

Ibu dan anak itu terdiam sejenak saat seperti mendengar suara '_Tadaima_' dari seseorang yang memasuki rumah, yang mereka yakini adalah suara dari kepala keluarga mereka.

"Nah, ayahmu sudah pulang. Kalau begitu tolong yah, Shin-_kun_." memberi senyum hangat, Sakura pun meninggalkan kamar putranya menuju lantai bawah menyambut sang suami.

Beranjak dari ranjang, Shin segera merapihkan rambut dan piama tidurnya yang berantakan, kemudian segera menuju kamar Uchiha Nao –Adik perempuannya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun di kamar sebelah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ia langsung memasuki kamar sang adik. Di luar dugaannya; yang berfikir sang adik masih asik bergelung dalam selimut, ternyata telah rapih dan bersiap untuk keluar kamar.

"Kakak mau apa?" tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan sorot mata _emerald_nya yang terlihat bingung. Tak menyamarkan nada angkuh dari suaranya, "kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!"

Shin mengusap belakang lehernya kikuk. "Hehe… tadinya aku mau membangunkanmu, tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun ya." kemudian tersenyum lebar pada sang adik. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapih.

"Aku kan bukan pemalas seperti kakak," menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud untuk meledek, Nao pun segera melesat secepat mungkin setelah sebelumnya menendang salah satu tulang kering Shin yang menghalangi pintu keluar, membuat sang kakak meringis kesakitan.

Ia berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang sangat lincah, menghindari Shin yang tengah mengejarnya di belakang. "TUNGGU KAU BOCAH NAKAL!"

"KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA!" Nao terus meledek kakaknya. Mereka berkejaran melewati ruang keluarga, sampai pada akhirnya ia tiba di ruang makan –tidak menyadari sang kakak telah berhenti mengejarnya saat di ruang keluarga- yang disambut tatapan penuh tanya kedua orang tuanya. Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah memegang koran di kursi meja makan dan Uchiha Sakura yang tengah meletakkan teh hangat di meja.

"Kenapa ribut sekali pagi-pagi begini?" Uchiha Sasuke membuka suara di ruangan yang sempat hening beberapa saat itu. Merasa terganggu karena ketenangannya membaca koran yang baru saja dibukanya terinterupsi dengan keributan yang selalu dibuat oleh anak-anaknya ini setiap pagi hari.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan -lebih tepatnya omelan- sang ayah, Nao justru bingung tak mendapati Shin di belakangnya. '_Kemana kakak?'_ Pikirnya.

Heran melihat anak perempuannya melihat kearah belakang terus, Sakura membuka suara, "Ada apa Nao-_chan_? ayahmu bertanya padamu."

"Ah, iya, maaf Ayah." Nao mengusap lengan kirinya –kebiasaan saat ia gugup- kemudian menggambil tempat duduk di depan ibunya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, nanti kau terlambat ke Akademi. Uchiha selalu tepat waktu, kau tahu itu." nasihat Sasuke, membuat anak perempuan dan istrinya terkikik geli mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, "dan jangan tertawa!" hardiknya sambil melipat korannya kembali dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

Berusaha menghilangkan tawanya, Nao mulai mengambil sumpit untuk makan. "Iya, Ayah. Uchiha selalu tepat waktu." Membuat Sakura terkikik semakin keras dan Sasuke mempertajam _deathglare-_nya. '_Ibu dan anak perempuan sama saja sifatnya_.'

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Shin tengah mengamati foto pernikahan kedua orang tuanya di ruang keluarga. Ibu dan ayahnya terlihat sangat serasi dalam foto itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu,

_'Bukakankah ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu?'_

secepat kilat ia berusaha memutar otak jeniusnya yang diwarisi sang ayah tentang hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan. Sesuatu yang special yang bisa dibuat oleh tangannya sendiri,

_'Tapi apa?'_

Belum selesai berfikir, suara ibunya dari arah dapur memanggilnya.

"Shin-_kun_, ayo sarapan dulu~!"

"Iya, Bu!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Shin dan Nao telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka, tak lupa Sakura yang memberikan kotak bekal pada Nao yang akan pergi lebih dulu sebelum pamit pada ayah dan ibunya, juga mengerjai Shin dengan mencubit sekilas lengannya dan segera berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah jahil sang anak bungsu dan tentu saja Shin meringis sambil memegangi lengannya yang memerah sambil ikut melangkah keluar setelah mengenakan alas kakinya. Adiknya memang jahil.

"Apa kau ke rumah sakit hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih mengenakan alas kakinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada shift. Hari ini aku akan menjenguk Ino dan belanja!" Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak dan sesaat kemudian mata emeraldnya tampak berbinar-binar setelah mengucapkan kata 'belanja'.

_Belanja? _

Wajah Sasuke tampak mengeras sesaat. Setelah menyelesaikan simpul alas kaki sebelah kirinya ia langsung berdiri dan menatap sang istri dengan intens. "Hn. Ingat, jangan berlebihan. Kau selalu saja membeli sesuatu yang tidak terlalu berguna." pesannya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit jengkel. '_Sesuatu yang tidak berguna? Apa itu? Pada akhirnya yang aku beli pasti akan berguna kelak. Seperti jepitan baju yang Shin bilang Kunai –saat ia masih berumur empat tahun- hilang-hilangan karena digunakannya untuk latihan, aku punya cadangannya kan?' _Batinnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat melihat wajah cemberut sang istri, tidak ingin membuat pertengkaran di hari yang masih pagi ini, ia pun mengalah. "Berhenti berwajah _kusut_ begitu." Ia menampilkan seringainya, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau _blushing_ juga. "Aku pergi dulu." lanjutnya sambil mengecup sekilas bibir sang istri dan segera melesat pergi.

"Apa-apaan ayah itu, aku'kan masih ada di sini!" gumam Shin kesal kemudian menatap sang ibu yang wajahnya masih merona.

Sakura terheran melihat anak sulungnya yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya lagi. "Eh? Shin-_kun_? Bukannya kau sudah keluar bersama Nao-_chan_ tadi? Kenapa ada di sini lagi?"

"Aku meninggalkan botol air ku," jawab Shin sambil menunjuk botol air mineral di tangan kiri ibunya.

"Ah iya. Ini."

"Eng, hari ini Ibu benar akan pergi?" Tanya Shin setelah menerima botol air nya dengan ekspresi kikuk.

Alis Sakura menekuk mendapati ekspresi anaknya yang sulit diartikan, "Memangnya kenapa Shin-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik, tapi tetap menjawab. "Hari ini Ibu akan berbelanja dan pergi ke rumah bibi Ino untuk menjenguknya. Kau tahu? Yoji sudah punya adik lagi!" jelasnya dengan antusias.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampaikan salamku untuk bibi Ino saja kalau begitu," jawabnya, "aku pergi dulu, Bu." Setelah mengecup pipi sang ibu, Shin pun segera berangkat ke tempat pertemuan teamnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Shin-_kun_? Dari tadi kau melamun terus, apa ada masalah?" tanya seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang bermata violet dengan suara lembutnya yang terdengar khawatir. Namikaze Runa. Anak dari Namikaze Naruto sang _Hokage_ ke-6 dan Hyuuga Hinata, teman satu team Shin. Mendapati Shin yang terus melamun saat pertemuan team mereka selesai dan guru pembimbing mereka telah pergi.

Nara Yoji, bocah laki-laki berambut dan mata hitam, anak dari Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan teman se-team Shin juga, berdiri di samping gadis pirang itu. Ikut memperhatikan sahabatnya. "Runa benar, kau kenapa?" tanyanya ikut khawatir.

Mendengar nada khawatir dari kedua temannya Shin tertawa. "Hn? Haha… Tidak tidak, aku hanya sedang berfikir, tak perlu khawatir begitu," ucapnya menenangkan.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan sampai serius begitu?" Tanya Yoji penasaran. Kalian tahu dia menuruni sifat siapa?

Shin tengah berfikir sejenak, apa ia harus bercerita atau tidak. "Aku… aku ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan untuk orang tuaku, kira-kira apa ya?" akhirnya Ia memutuskan meminta pendapat pada teman-temannya.

Yoji tampak berfikir sejenak. "Berikan saja benda yang antik," jeda sejenak. "atau bunga mungkin?" sarannya.

"Itu terlalu biasa. Aku ingin sesuatu yang sepesial yang bisa kubuat sendiri," Shin mengoreksi.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kau membuat makan malam?" setelah berfikir cukup lama, Runa memberikan sarannya, "atau lebih mudahnya membuat kue mungkin?" Yoji mengangguk menyetujui saran Runa.

"Ide bagus! Kau bisa membantuku, Runa? Kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu, aku…tidak bisa membuat yang seperti itu," _aku_ Shin dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, malu mengakui kekurangannya. Ingat gengsi Uchiha, kan?

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus membuatnya sendiri, ini kan untuk orang tuamu, atau kau bisa meminta bantuan adikmu mungkin?" Jawab Runa dengan tegas.

Terdengar Shin sedikit menggerutu seperti _"Adik seperti itu mana bisa diandalkan?"_ membuat Runa dan Yoji tertawa lepas,

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa memberimu resep kuenya, bagaimana?" tawar gadis itu setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Hn! Aku mau!" jawab Shin tanpa berfikir panjang.

Runa mulai menuliskan resep pada selembar perkamen kosong dan memberikannya pada Shin. "Ini, semoga berhasil!" ucapnya memberi semangat.

"Hn. Terimakasih Runa!"

.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak siang saat Nao sampai di rumahnya. Sengatan matahari benar-benar membuatnya malas meng-iyakan ajakan teman-temannya di Akademi untuk bermain. _Cuaca sepanas ini bisa menghabiskan energiku dengan sia-sia_, pikirnya.

Saat memasuki rumah, ia mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Penasaran, ia pun menghampiri arah suara gaduh itu. "Ibu sedang apa sampai seribut itu?" gumamnya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget mendapati asap hitam pekat dan bau hangus yang menguar dari dapur itu. Segera ia membuka jendela darur agar asap hitam itu segera menghilang. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang terbatuk-batuk sambil memandangi hasil karyanya yang gagal entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya bila dilihat dari tempat sampah yang telah menggunung itu.

"Astaga... ibu bisa marah kalau melihat dapurnya berantakan seperti ini, apa yang kau lakukan sih kak!" marah sang adik. Shin melihat sekelilingnya, ia terkejut mendapati dapur ibunya telah berubah seperti sisa puing dari medan perang para _shinobi_._ Gawat!_

"Hn. Aku ingin membuat kue untuk hari ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu hari ini, tapi ternyata sangat sulit, aku tidak berbakat sepertinya." Ucap Shin lemas.

"Kenapa kakak tidak bilang padaku? Aku'kan bisa membantu!" jawab Nao gemas.

Shin menyeringai. "Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh adik yang tidak bisa diharapkan sepertimu?" ejeknya.

Nao menggeram. _'Tidak bisa diharapkan?'_ Innernya murka.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu! Aku bisa! Sekarang berikan resepnya dan kau harus menjadi asistenku!"

.

.

.

Senja mulai menghiasi langit desa Konoha. Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang di sepanjang pertokoan menuju arah rumahnya. Sesekali ia mengangguk sopan pada orang-orang yang menyapanya di sepanjang perjalanan, sampai mata _onyx_-nya mendapati siluet kepala _pink_ yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko beberapa meter di depannya, sedang mendekap beberapa kantung belanja besar. Mempercepat langkahnya, ia segera menghampiri wanita cantik yang telah menjabat sebagai istrinya selama tigabelas tahun ini.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke setelah beberapa langkah dari sang istri.

Menyadari suara yang tak asing lagi di belakangnya, Sakura segera menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau pulang?"

"Hn," jawabnya singkat, khas seorang Sasuke. Memperhatikan belanjaan sang istri lalu merebut semua kantung itu tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hehehe… terimakasih Sasu-_koi_~" ucapnya manja melihat perhatian sang suami. Walau suaminya bertampang kusut?

"Kau ingat apa yang ku katakan tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke. "Untuk apa belanja sebanyak ini?" Ia mulai mengamati isi kantung-kantung itu, "dan apa ini? Kembang api? Ini'kan musim gugur, Sakura. Akhir musim panas baru saja selesai." Lanjutnya sambil menatap sang istri dengan ekspresi bingung. "Lalu baju-baju ini? Bukannya minggu kemarin kau sudah membeli banyak?"

Sakura menghela nafas berat dengan wajah _bad mood_. "Untuk simpanan Sasuke-_kun_~" ia mulai mengaitkan tangannya erat pada lengan Sasuke -yang menghela nafas berat- tanpa menghiraukan wajah cemberut sang suami dan keduanya kembali menyusuri jalan di sepanjang pertokoan itu. Mereka terus berjalan, melewati kawasan ramai pertokoan tadi dan sampai di depan rumah mereka. Sakura cepat-cepat merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci pintu, tapi ia mendapati kejanggalan pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang masih dalam fase jengkel melihat raut terkejut pada wajah istrinya.

"Eng, Sasuke-_kun_, pintunya tidak terkunci, padahal aku yakin sudah menguncinya tadi," Sakura merasa bingung, "apa mungkin ada pencuri?" wajahnya menatap cemas kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memberikan katung belanjaannya pada Sakura lagi, kemudian berdiri di depan istrinya dan membuka pintu rumah. Suasana gelap tanpa penerangan menyambut indra penglihatan mereka. Rumah itu benar benar tanpa cahaya. "Tetap di belakangku." Perintah Sasuke, kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura di balik punggungnya, guna melindungi sang istri kalau-kalau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

Mereka masuk semakin dalam. Tiba di ruang keluarga, masih tidak terjadi apapun. Sampai mata mereka menangkap cahaya remang kekuningan dari arah dapur.

Mereka Nampak bertatapan sesaat, _'mungkinkah pencuri dapur?'_ pikir mereka kompak. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka memasuki dapur dengan Sasuke yang mulai bersiap mengaktifkan _sharingan_nya.

Mata sepasang manusia itu terbelalak. Bukan mendapati pencuri, melainkan '_candlelight dinner'_ yang manis di atas meja makan mereka. Beberapa jenis makanan terhidang di sana, tak lupa sebuah cake besar ber-krim putih dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit menghiasinya dengan tulisan '_Happy __Wedding Anniversary'_ berwarna biru dan pink.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali bertatapan. "Kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Sesaat mereka terkejut dengan pertanyaan mereka, berfikir bahwa salah satu dari mereka yang mempersiapkan kejutan ini dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu terlebih dahulu. Sebut saja acting.

"Sudah kuduga, Sasuke-_kun_'kan tidak mungkin seromantis ini," gumam Sakura sambil berfikir.

Sasuke mendelik tidak terima. "Hei, memangnya selama ini aku tidak romantis?" ucapnya, "kalau aku tidak romantis, kau tidak akan melahirkan dua anak, Sakura!" dan entah kenapa kalimat itu terdengar seperti bukan Uchiha Sasuke saja.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan suaminya, kenapa ia begitu bodoh mengatakan pikirannya sekeras itu, dan apa coba hubungannya romantis dengan memiliki dua anak? Dasar Uchiha!

"Kau memang tidak romantis Sasuke-kun, akui itu!" sahut Sakura membela diri.

"Apa!" Sasuke terperangah. "Lalu siapa yang suka berbelanja hal-hal yang tidak perlu, hah?" jawab Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tidak perlu kau bilang? Pada akhirnya siapa yang mendapatkan manfaatnya? Kau juga kan?" Jeda sejenak. "Aku terus membeli pakaian baru itu, untuk mengganti baju-bajumu yang selalu kau hancurkan karena berlatih _Jutsu_ setiap harinya!" Sakura mulai emosi. "Memangnya kau mau tidak pakai baju?"

"Hei, aku tidak menghancurkannya setiap hari!"

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut, membuat kedua anak mereka yang sedari tadi sembunyi memutuskan untuk mengintip dari arah pintu dapur dan terheran-heran melihatnya. "_Kenapa jadi begini?"_ Gumam mereka.

"Ayah, Ibu, di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kalian kenapa malah bertengakar?" Shin memasuki dapur itu diikuti oleh Nao.

"Ayah ayo duduk di sini." Nao menghampiri Sasuke dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu bangku meja makan itu.

"Dan Ibu di sini." Shin yang menghampiri Sakura menuntun sang ibu untuk duduk di hadapan ayahnya. "Ayo kalian nikmati makan malamnya." Kemudian ia menarik sang adik meninggalkan orang tuanya lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang menegangkan. Suasana masih terasa panas karena Sasuke maupun Sakura masih mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Yah~ sebenarnya memang hanya masalah sepele, tapi diam-diam sebenarnya mereka sudah menyesal telah menyulut emosi dari masing-masing pihak. Sampai akhirnya terdengar lantunan melody yang berasal entah dari mana yang mereka kenal sebagai lagu favorite mereka berdua. Melody kenangan mereka saat masih menjadi pengantin baru tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Satu yang mereka yakin, pasti putra dan putri mereka yang memutar lagu itu. Tanpa sadar, senyum manis telah terukir di wajah masing-masing.

"Maaf," Sasuke membuka suara. Menatap wajah Sakura dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut.

Sakura pun menatap Sasuke tak kalah lembutnya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata begitu. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja dengan erat. "Hn."

Sejoli itu menatap ke arah pintu dapur, mendapati sepasang anak mereka yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Kedua orang tuanya telah berbaikan.

"Hn. kemarilah." Panggil Sasuke.

Shin dan Nao pun segera menghampiri orang tua mereka. Nao duduk di sebelah sang ayah dan Shin di sebelah sang ibu. "Kalian berdua sudah menyiapkan semua ini, terima kasih ya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap sayang kepala Shin dan tersenyum lembut kearah Nao. "Kami sangat bahagia, benarkan Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya.

"Hn. Tentu." Sasuke yang tengah merangkul pundak putrinya pun menyahut. Menyetujui perkataan sang istri.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita mulai pestanya!" sahut Nao dengan antusias.

"Eng, tapi..." Sakura mengantungkan kalimatnya. Melirik tulisan berwarna biru dan pink pada cake putih besar di meja makan itu. Diikuti Sasuke yang juga sedang memerhatikan hal yang sama dengannya.

mengerti pemikiran Sakura, Sasuke berucap; "Ulang tahun pernikahan kami itu besok." ucapnya santai. menjawab ekspresi bingung kedua anaknya.

"Hee?"

.

.

.

_"DASAR KAKAK BAKA!"  
_

_._

_._

_._

終わり?  
(OWARI)

Halooo~ udah lama aku gak nulis, makin ancur aja tulisan ku kayaknya. (-_-)  
dan alurnya pun menurutku datarrrrrrr banget. yah~ gimana lagi? fic ini emang sengaja di fokusin sama genre family sih. hehe... daaaannn aku emang payah dalam hal romance, ada yang mau jadi guru kuu? #kitty eyes. Serius loh.

kali ini aku hadir atas request dari saudara kembar siamku 'bebi face' #diketok** fuchaoife**. Hehehe…  
gimana nih fuu-cin (?) Semoga suka ya~ ^^d walau dengan ending yang gaje begitu. (=_=')

oh iya, soal lagu favorite SasuSaku itu, aku emang gak tau apa itu (piiiisss) #plak. yah~ sesuai imajinasi readers aja deh yang menurut kalian ada lagu yang SasuSaku banget :)  
dan aku disini niatnya buat sifatnya Shin itu mirip Itachi-_kun atau Obito_ dan Nao mirip Sasuke-_kun _saat belum ada pembantaian keluarganya dulu, tapi kayaknya gagal ya? ya sudahlah... ^^a.

Dan gimana menurut readers sekalian tentang tulisan ku? Aku sadar, kalo aku masih banyak kekurangannya dan tentu masih perlu banyak masukan dari kalian semua. ^^a

**Review & Concrit please?**

**Beby-chan.**


End file.
